Finding Home
by insanewytch
Summary: Theresa finds a new hope and a new home after Ethan finds out Gwen is pregnant and proposes to her
1. Prolouge

**Finding Home**

_I don't own the rights to Passions. I make no money, so please don't sue. _

_This story starts the night that Ethan proposes to Gwen after learning she is pregnant. Alistair will be nice to Theresa in this fanfic. Haven't decided yet who to pair Theresa with yet. We soon learn long kept secrets aren't secret long in Harmony._

**Prologue**

Theresa was devastated. The man she love who swore he love her just proposed to another woman. Not just any woman, one determined to destroy her at all cost. While is hurt to see this, Theresa understood. She had grown up without her father. If she and Ethan were meant to do he would come back to her. She only hope the Ethan was doing the right thing and following his heart.

Gwen was ecstatic. She won. Ethan was going to marry her. Best yet he proposed in front of that gold-digger Theresa. Better yet she was giving Ethan his first born. Something Theresa couldn't give him. Eve told everyone that Gwen needed to rest so Rebecca and Ivy both went with Gwen to her room to talk. Ethan went for a walk. Gwen was frighten for a moment that Theresa would follow Ethan. But before Gwen left the solarium she heard the maid say that Theresa's son needed her.

Sam went in search of Ethan and the rest of the people gathered left for their respective room or homes.

There would be fire crackers in a few weeks.


	2. Chapter 1

**Finding Home**

_Same disclaimer as prologue. A little backstory. Ethan and Gwen are planning their wedding. Kay didn't sleep with Miguel though she will say he is the father of her baby. DNA tests will be performed. There will be angst and lots of drama. _

**Chapter 1**

It had been two weeks since Ethan proposed to Gwen. Rebecca has been pushing for them to marry as soon as possible. Ivy is also helping with the preparations as well. Gwen has convinced Sheridan to be her maid of honor. Sheridan was unsure if she should but Luis told her that if Gwen is your friend then do it. Rebecca also has been trying to get Julian to divorce Theresa. He has been hesitant because she signed no prenup and could get half his money. Also Alistair was forbidding Julian from divorcing Theresa. It seems Alistair has become Theresa biggest fan.

Theresa has been splitting her time, these last few week, between caring for her son and work at Crane Industries. Alistair has asked her to head up a new department, Crane Couture. She was now designing clothes for big name people. She also told Sheridan that she should be Gwen's maid of honor. Theresa didn't mind. Pilar is no longer working as the Crane housekeeper. Alistair and Theresa have asked her to watch Ethan Martin while Theresa works. Pilar accepted right away.

Miguel was busy planning his wedding to Charity. Though Kay kept insisting that they slept together. Even Miguel knew this to be a lie. Charity didn't even believe it. Their wedding was after Ethan and Gwen's. About five days after.

Luis and Sheridan were planning their own wedding. It was in a few months. After Bermuda, Luis thought he had lost his love. But he found her on the island of St. Lucy. He also found his long lost brother, Antonio. They called him Brian there. Luis tried to get Antonio to come back. But he didn't want to. Luis got him to call their mother. That was one less worry off Pilar's shoulders.

The weeks pass in a blur for the residents of Harmony.

-Passions-

All too soon the day of Ethan and Gwen's wedding was here. Ethan stayed at Sam's the night before. Gwen woke up early that morning and her thoughts immediately went to Theresa and how she might ruin the wedding. Rebecca told her daughter not to worry she will take care of the little trollop.

Rebecca went to Theresa's room and found it empty. She then went to the nursery and found Theresa there rocking her son. Rebecca tells Theresa that they have something to discuss. She told Theresa that she will not tolerate any outburst that would ruin her Gwennie's wedding today. Theresa says she has no plans on even going to the wedding seeing as her son is sick and needs her. This trips Rebecca up. She says good and huffs away. Soon Julian, Ivy, Gwen and Rebecca leave for the church. Rebecca and Ivy leave last minute instructions to the help to keep an eye on Theresa and finish setting up for the reception.

Ethan woke early that morning. He starts to wish that he was marrying Theresa but stops himself. He needs to focus on Gwen and their child. He has to do the right thing. Forgetting Theresa is probably the best thing to so. Sam walks in and asks if Ethan is alright. Ethan says yes. They eat and get ready. Then they too head to the church.

-Passions-

They all arrived at the church. Gwen went into the bridal room to put on the last minute touches. She was excited. Soon she would be Ethan's wife. Then as soon as her mother marries Julian, and Julian adopts Ethan, she will be the wife of the Crane Heir. No Theresa to try and ruin her life. Julian is waiting to walk Gwen down the aisle. Rebecca wanted him over Johnathan. Ivy comes in and says it is time to start.

Gwen is waiting at the end of the aisle waiting for the bridesmaids to walk down the aisle. She sees Ethan at the altar. She thinks he looks so handsome. Then the bridal march begins. Ethan turns and sees Gwen walking down the aisle on Julian's arm. He feels as if a noose is tightening around his throat. He hides his discomfort from Gwen as he smiles at her when she joins him at the altar.

The priest begins the ceremony. When he got to the part where people could object. Gwen looked fearfully out over the guests. She expected to see Theresa. When no one objected the priest continue on. Then he got to the vows and Ethan almost said Theresa's name but caught himself. Gwen noticed the slip but didn't say anything right then. Then they were pronounced husband and wife. The newlywed couple and their guests went to the Crane mansion for the reception.

-Passions-

The reception was in full swing when Gwen and Ethan arrived by limo. They immediately joined their families in celebrating their nuptials. Gwen was angry with Ethan and it showed. Ethan was in full apology mode. He tried to anticipate Gwen's every move. Rebecca pulled Gwen aside as Ivy pulled Ethan aside.

Rebecca asked Gwen what was wrong. Gwen responded that Ethan still loves Theresa. He almost said her name at the wedding ceremony earlier. Rebecca pointed out that she, Gwen was Ethan's wife not Tacosita. Gwen told her mother that she was right. Gwen tried to put Theresa out of her mind and enjoy her reception.

Ivy ask why would he almost say Theresa's name at the ceremony. Ethan said he didn't know. Ivy told him to forget Theresa. She is nothing but trouble. He was better off with Gwen. Gwen was honest, loving and most of all hasn't tried to ruin his or Ivy's life. Ethan told his mother that she was right. He should forget Theresa and focus on Gwen and their child.

Ethan went over to where Gwen was standing with her mother and asked her to dance. They danced and try to put their minds at ease. Neither one saw the shadow smoking the cigar on th edge of the dance floor.

-Passions-

Ethan and Gwen soon left for their honeymoon. The reception broke up and everyone went home or to their rooms. Rebecca has tried again to get Julian to divorce Theresa. Julian said that Alistair will not let that happen. Rebecca is fuming. That little chulpa got her hooks into Alistair somehow. Probably sleeping with him thought Rebecca.

Julian say goodnight and goes to sleep. Rebecca decides to go have a little talk with Theresa. So she went to Theresa's room to have a little talk. Barging into Theresa's room yelling and demanding when is she going to divorce and go back to the barrio. Theresa is in the nursery when she hears Rebecca barge in and start yelling. Theresa comes into her room and confronts Rebecca. She asks Rebecca about why she is here. Rebecca says she is here to get her to divorce Julian and take herself back to the barrio where she belongs.

Theresa says that she will divorce Julian when she is good and ready. There is not one thing Rebecca can do. Then she told Rebecca that if she came into her room uninvited again she will have Rebecca kicked out of the Crane mansion. Rebecca is furious. Theresa tells her once again to leave. So Rebecca finally does leave. She goes back to the bedroom she shares with Julian.

-Passions-

It had been five days since Ethan and Gwen's wedding. Time has come for Miguel and Charity to get married. Their day started much like Ethan and Gwen's but with the doubt or the stress. Charity knew that today she would marry her soul mate. Kay woke feeling ill and her dress was tight. The Bennett family went to the church.

There Kay asked Eve if she could do a pregnancy test. Eve says yes they perform the test. Meanwhile the ceremony continues on without Kay. Suddenly when the priest to the part about if anyone had objections, Kay burst in the church and yells that she is pregnant. There is stunned silence in the church. Kay then goes on to say that Miguel is the father. Both Miguel and Charity call Kay a liar. They point out that Charity (_there never was an evil Charity)_ caught them and she found out Kay drugged Miguel. Sam asks if this is true.

Put on the spot, Kay had to think of a lie and fast. She said that Charity is the one lying and she and Miguel did make love. The baby is proof of that. Miguel demands a DNA test to be done as soon as possible. Then Charity tells the priest that they want to continue the ceremony. Kay is led to sit in a pew. The ceremony is finished and the newlyweds and guests head to the Lopez-FitzGerald's home. Kay tells her parents that she is going home and leaves for the Bennett household.

The reception for Charity and Miguel is a relax atmosphere. Theresa is proud of her brother for not letting true love pass him bye. Sam is disappointed in his daughter Kay. He wonders why she is lying, he could always tell when she was lying. Grace was worried for Kay. To become a mother at eighteen. And if the story is true, no father in sight. She would need a lot of help.

Pilar worries for her son. What is Kay is telling the truth? What if she is lying? How could one know?

The next few weeks would be explosive.


	3. Chapter 2

**Finding Home**

_The same disclaimer applies. This is the part where Fox comes home. Enjoy._

**Chapter 2**

The weeks had passed since the weddings. Ethan returned to work following a brief honeymoon with Gwen. Miguel and Charity returned to work and school following their own brief honeymoon. More changes came to Harmony in the form of Nicholas Foxworth Crane. The eldest son of Ivy Winthrop and Julian Crane came back to Harmony at his grandfather's request to start working at Crane Industries. He was also curious about his young new stepmother. When he met Theresa, they became fast friends.

Rebecca is still furious that Theresa shows no interest in divorcing Julian. Julian still hasn't kicked the little chulpa to the curb. What was the world coming to? Rebecca was worried that Theresa was going to make a play for Ethan. That would hurt her Gwennie terribly to have that happen again. Plus Gwen was having some trouble with this pregnancy. Trouble with Theresa was the last thing she needed.

While Ivy was concerned about Ethan and Gwen, she was also working on her own plans. She found out that, before she lost her memories, Grace had a husband. Ivy found David Hastings, Grace's first husband. With that Grace's marriage to Sam was invalid. She hoped that she could convince Sam that he was meant to be with her. Ivy was imagining her new life with the man she loved.

Kay was struggling. She received the court order for a DNA on her unborn baby. She knew that it would show that Miguel wasn't the father. Kay didn't know what to do. Miguel was married to her prissy cousin. Why does Charity get everything? Why does Charity get to have the man that I love, thinks Kay. The test was scheduled for the next day. She didn't know what to do.

-Passions-

It was the day for the DNA test Kay's baby. They were going to do a blood test. They will filter out the baby's DNA from Kay's in this test. Kay and her parents arrive promptly at 9am. Miguel and Pilar arrive minutes afterwards.

"Why are you doing this, Miguel" asks Kay. "I have never lied to you." "Kay I have never slept with you. Remember Charity found us before you could do anything" states Miguel. Kay is getting angry at this. "Kay calm down, it's not good for the baby," says Grace. Just then the lab tech calls their names. They take blood and are told that it will be the next day before the results would be in.

"Kay, when this comes back and says I am not the father, please leave me and Charity alone" asks a subdued Miguel as he and his mother are leaving. "Miguel, we made love and created this child. How could you deny it? I thought I was your best friend" says a tearful Kay. They all leave the hospital.

-Passions-

Ethan was at work, trying to do some work. His mind kept drifting to Theresa. When he came to he noticed that he made some mistakes. "Damn, I really need to get Theresa out of my mind. I could lose my job as well as my marriage" Ethan says to himself. He knows that Gwen is in a delicate state right now. Ethan was divided about his future.

Meanwhile in Alistair's office, sits a young man. "Nicholas, you know why I called you back to Harmony" says Alistair. "No grandfather" replies Nicholas, who goes by Fox to his friends and family except his grandfather. "I want to prepare you to take over Crane Industries, you start work promptly at 8am tomorrow" states Alistair. "Be there with bells on" Fox flippantly replies. Then Alistair starts to work on some paperwork on his desk, essentially dismissing Fox. Fox leaves the office.

He runs into someone in the hall outside of Alistair's office. "Excuse me," says Fox. "I was my fault" says a harried Theresa. She look up to see a very handsome man. "I'm Theresa, you're new here right" asks Theresa. "Yes I am I start tomorrow, Nicholas Foxworth Crane at your service milady" he says with a little bow. "Well I am your stepmother I guess, Theresa Crane, it's a pleasure to meet you" says a blushing Theresa. "I guess I will see you at the mansion" she says as she walks away. "Yes you will" says Fox looking at Theresa as she walks away.

Fox walks away thinking he was going to like living in Harmony. He heads to the mansion to settle in. Theresa, on the other hand, gets a call about her son. The nanny calls saying Ethan Martin is sick and wanting his mother. "I'll be there is about twenty minutes" she tells the nanny. Theresa then gets up and leaves. Knowing the fight that will be at the mansion.

-Passions-

At the Crane mansion, Gwen, Ivy and Rebecca are all gathered in the solarium, to discuss their mutual problem, Theresa. "She is always there Mother" grits out Gwen. "You need to keep calm Gwen, you can hurt the baby if you keep getting angry" states Ivy. "Gwennie we just have to come up with a plan that will rid us of the parasite that is Theresa Lopez-FitzGerald" says Rebecca. They continue to talk for a few more minutes when the maid comes in and says that Nicholas Crane has arrived. Ivy is stunned.

She calls Fox into the solarium and questions him. "What in the world are you doing back here in Harmony? Do you need money again" asks Ivy. "No mother dearest, I am here at the request of grandfather" states Fox. "What do mean your grandfather called you back to Harmony" asks a puzzled Ivy. "He wants me to start training to take over Crane Industries" states a calm Fox. "What" yelled the three women. Smiling, Fox leaves the room to unpack his bags and rest before dinner.

Ivy notices this and follows him. They run into Theresa, coming in to take care of her son. Ivy huffs and glares at her as she passes Theresa. "Whatever," says Theresa as she too goes up the stairs. Theresa enters the nursery to see her son crying and the nanny trying to calm him. "I'll take him" says Theresa to the nanny. She takes her son in her arms and begins to sing to him. He eventually begins to calm down and goes into a fitful sleep. Theresa lays Ethan Martin in his crib and goes to her room.

-Passions-

As Fox went up the stairs, he heard a sweet voice singing. It was coming from the nursery. Thinking it was the nanny, he went into the room connecting it, his old bedroom. Looking around and seeing the signs of someone living in the room, he is surprised by the connecting door opening. Out walks the most beautiful woman he ever saw. This must be his new stepmother.

Theresa stops short at the sight of a strange man in her room. "Who are you" ask Theresa. "Nicholas Foxworth Crane, you can call me Fox," says Fox, "You must be my new stepmommy". "Don't call me that", replies Theresa, "and yes, my name is Theresa" "What are you doing in my room" ask Theresa. "This was my room" says Fox. "I'm sorry" says Theresa, "this was connect to the nursery so I took it". "No problem, I'll just bunk in another room" says Fox. "It was nice to meet you Fox" says Theresa.

Just as he was about to respond, a cry came from the nursery. Theresa goes swiftly to the room and checks on Ethan Martin. He is still fussy. Fox follows and meets his little half-brother for the first time. "He's cute" says Fox. "Yes is his, but I biased," says Theresa. She rocks and sing to her son. Fox realizes the voice he heard in the hallway was Theresa's. He quietly excuses himself to find a different room. Theresa puts a now sleeping Ethan Martin back in his crib and returns to her room. Thinking about Fox and wondering why he was there.

-Passions-

It was the day for the DNA test on Kay's baby. Kay is a bundle of nerves. Praying against hope that it turns out Miguel is the father. She has tried to change the results but they have been kept under lock and key. It has been hard trying to sneak in and change any results.

Miguel and Charity woke that morning with a sense of purpose. They felt that the result would show that Kay was lying. Miguel knew that he didn't have sex with Kay and this would prove it. They all arrived at the hospital at the same time.

Eve came into the small waiting room they were in to give them the news. "I have the results" she says, "Miguel is not the father of Kay's baby". "NO" yells Kay.

Miguel and Charity leave. Eve, Grace and Sam all try to reach Kay. Kay has a breakdown and Eve recommends hospitalizing her. Kay agrees to this and is placed in the mental health ward. The Doctor treating her says it might take a few weeks to get her better. Grace and Sam go home and wonder where they went wrong.

-Passions-

That evening at the Crane Mansion, Ethan got home from work. Ivy, Gwen and Rebecca greet him. He asks about their day. Ivy starts by telling him Fox is home. Just as she is saying this into the front parlor comes the man in question. "Well, hello Prince Etard" says Fox as he walks in. "Must you do that" asks Ethan. "Whatever" replies Fox as he rolls his eyes. Rebecca and Ivy are furious. Just as they are about to retort in walks Theresa. Gwen stares daggers at the beautiful Irish-Latina. "Oh, if it isn't stepmommy" smirks Fox. "Don't call me that again" states Theresa.

The maid comes in and announces dinner is ready. They all take their places. Fox makes sure to take a seat by Theresa. Julian joins them from his study and in walks Alistair from his, smoking a cigar. "Well, well, well, what do we have here" questions Alistair. "Hello Alistair, how are you today" asks Theresa. She has been on friendly ground with him lately. "Well dear, I have been having good days, what with the money coming in from your line and all" states Alistair. "That's great Grandfather" says Fox. The others are silent throughout the dinner. Each occupied with their own thoughts. Julian feeling inferior to Theresa. Ivy angry that Theresa and Fox seemed to be best friends with Alistair while Ethan toiled away. Rebecca angry that Theresa won't just go back to the barrio. And Gwen thinking and wondering if Ethan still had feelings for the brown eyed beauty.

After dinner Theresa excused herself to go up and check on her son. Fox and Alistair left to discuss some urgent business. Leaving four other to wonder what would happen the next day at Crane Industries. Ethan knew that there was a big meeting to announce Fox as the new executive at the company. They all knew that big changes were coming.

-Passions-

The next day at Crane Industries, all the executives at the company were gathered in the large conference room. Ethan, who as lead counsel, was feeling ill at ease. He had a feeling that more than introductions were going to go on at this meeting. Theresa was calmly making notes and going over some sketches as she waited for the meeting to begin. She, unlike Ethan, felt totally at ease. A little excited, she felt that this meeting would be one for the ages. At exactly at 9 am Alistair and Fox entered the room and Alistair call the meeting to order.

The first order of business was introducing his grandson. He told them that Fox was going to be the new vice president of the company. This shocked everyone. He told his son, Julian, that he would be the one in charge of mergers from now on but was no longer vice president. He also said that he was changing lead counsels. He introduced Jordan Stanley. A high priced lawyer that has never lost a case. He would be lead counsel along with Ethan.

The rest of the meeting went the usual way. All departments reporting growth and profits. The new fashion lines were booming. The meeting was dismissed. Ethan and Julian left stunned. What were they going to do now? What was Alistair's master plan? These questions swirled around their heads all day, distracting them and making them wonder if Alistair was gunning for them. They hoped that they would be spared.

-Passions-

Ethan and Julian took an early day and went home, their minds not on their work. Gwen, Ivy and Rebecca were in the parlor trying to come up with a plan to rid themselves of Theresa when the two men arrived home. They asked why Julian and Ethan were home early. They told them of the board meeting. This both shocked and infuriated the women. They believed that it was a plan by Theresa to punish Ethan for choosing Gwen. And for Julian choosing Rebecca over her.

Upstairs Pilar overhears the group downstairs. She calls her daughter and warns her. Theresa tells her mother that she will not let them get to her. Pilar goes back to watching her grandson, thankful to Alistair and Theresa to have a job watching her grandson and not having to deal with the wicked trio, as she calls Gwen, Ivy and Rebecca. Though Pilar still worries about her daughter, she feels that Theresa finally has a good head on her shoulders.

Meanwhile at the Bennett household, Grace is in the kitchen, staring out the window. Jessica is coming down the stairs. She sees her mother and asks "Mom what's wrong?" "Just thinking" says Grace. She knows that David is her first husband and the marriage wasn't annulled or dissolved before she married Sam. How can she tell her daughter that she has to go live with a stranger? That Jessica would likely stay with Sam, until Grace got settled and she could come and visit?

Jessica noticed her mother back in deep thought. Finally, Grace said, "I have to talk to your father first but I have come to a decision." "I know you are going to go live with David and Jon" states Jessica. "How did you know" asks Grace. "I know you Mom, you and Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald both take vows very seriously" says Jessica sadly. "I love you honey" says Grace. "I think Dad gets off at 5. So he should be here soon. Just remember I love you Mom so does Kay and Noah" with that and a hug Jessica goes to her room.

Just as Jessica was going to her room, Sam enters the house. "Sam is that you" shouts Grace. "Yeah it's me" replies Sam as he walks in the kitchen. "We need to talk" a very serious Grace says. "You've made a decision" states Sam. "Yes, I have to go back to David, it's the right thing, the moral thing. I will talk to him and see about settling in Castleton or somewhere close" says Grace. "I guess I have to respect your decision" says a sad Sam. "I sorry. I want to be involved in the decisions about Kay, maybe have a family session with her and her doctor at the treatment center." says Grace. "I call in the morning" says Sam as he stoically stares out the window. "I want to be the one to tell Noah" says Grace. "Okay" with that Sam says he is going to talk to Hank and leaves. Grace gets up and calls Noah. Noah, like Jessica, understand why his mother has chosen David. He tells her he loves her and that he will visit as soon as she is settled.

-Passions-

The next few weeks passed with Harmony's usual grace. David, Grace and Jon prepared to leave. She and Sam had a family session with Kay and her doctor. Kay, upset that her mother was leaving, made some of the first overtures to start repairing the relationship with her mother. Kay understood that her mother had to stand by the vows she made to David.

Sheridan and Luis were planning a life. They told both Antonio and Beth the truth. That Sheridan and Luis are in love. Antonio and Beth both step aside. Though hurt they feel it's not right to force someone to be with them. Sheridan is planning her wedding to Luis. She has asked Theresa to design the dress. Theresa say she would be glad to.

Sam is adjusting to life without Grace. It has been hard. Ivy has try to work her way into his life but he feel that it would do no good to rekindle the past. He has to look towards his future. Right now he is just worrying about his children. Kay is coming home in a few weeks. She has made tremendous progress in therapy. She now sees that Miguel was just an obsession. Kay now realizes that you can't make someone love you.

Ethan has been making mistakes. Feeling like he is being second-guessed, he now has no confidence in his work. Still unable to work with his thoughts on Theresa. There would be a shocker in a few days.


End file.
